Y haya vamos otra vez
by ZeKRom97
Summary: Steve, quien tenia una vida aburrida fue victima de un suceso que cambiara su vida para siempre, no solo con su manera de pensar sino con las chicas...extrañas chicas, Pesimo Summary lo se T.T Basado del Mob Talker mod. Minecraft no es de mi propiedad :p
1. Prologo

**Holaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Se preguntaran, ¿Qué paso contigo que ya no actualizas seguido? Pues resulta que tengo algo llamado vida xD**

**Otra pregunta que se han de estar haciendo es ¿Por qué haces una historia de minecraft?, pueeeeeees me entraron ganas :p**

**En fin! **

**Allá vamos ¡yay!**

**/**

**Prologo**

Muchos se han de estar preguntando, ¿Quién demonios soy yo? en realidad nadie con alguna vida fantástica o por lo menos fuera de lo normal, mi nombre es Steve, a comparación de los demás siempre me ha gustado ser alguien solitario, mi vida siempre fue pacífica, me la pasaba construyendo, destruyendo, cazando, esas actividades que no me divertían pero por lo menos me mantenían entretenido pero bueno bien dicen que no todo dura para siempre, toda mi vida cambio cuando las conocí a "ellas" ¿quieren saber quiénes son?, pues nada más ni nada menos que las chicas más sexy-destructivas del mundo, o al menos de mi mundo…..minecraftia.

**/**

**TwT**

**Esto será algo de lo que no me creo salvar tan pacíficamente…pero qué más da xD**

**Esperen la conti o lloro :p **

**Bye**


	2. Cupa the Creeper

**Eh vuelto! Muajajajajajajajajajaja! Cof cof, lo siento problemas secundarios: p**

**/**

Capítulo 1: Cupa the Creeper

Otro día en minecraftia, el sol cuadrado acaba de salir por lo tanto demuestra que los monstruos fueron calcinados o se escondieron en sus madrigueras, lo que volvería a demostrarme que mi superioridad mandaba y podría salir felizmente a craftear como dios manda, entonces tome algo de alimento, unas herramientas y una armadura todo encantado y salí a buscar suministros, no sin antes de cerrar la puerta para evitar que invitados no deseados como Creepers o Arañas entraran a hacer un desastre, acabada esta tarea corrí lo más lejos de mi hogar, exactamente a un desierto en donde no se veía ni un alma, necesitaba mucha arena y algo de cactus para preparar tinte verde.

Comencé a escarbar con mi pala de diamante, ya tenía 107 de arena y aun me faltaba más, estaba más que exhausto, clave mi pala en la arena y fije mi vista al cielo, entonces percate el principio de mis problemas y el final de mis días tranquilos, exactamente no sabía que sucedía, el sol se había puesto de un color morado pero, no eran ni las 2 pm, pensando que quizás estaba equivocado saque mi reloj de oro y me percaté de que las manecillas no se movían.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- me pregunte dando unos golpecitos a mi reloj.

Nada funcionaba, no se movían, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, todo comenzó a temblar y de la nada el sol mando un rayo al suelo, aproximadamente a unos 3 kilómetros de mi distancia pero la onda de choque fue tan poderosa para tirarme al suelo y lo único que logre percatarme fue como la onda recorría todo el paisaje detrás de mí pero extrañamente sin destruirlo, solo traspasando todo entonces me desmaye.

Un tiempo después recobre la conciencia, estaba tirado en el suelo, al principio pensaría que me desmaye por deshidratación pero eso fue desechado por las pequeñas partículas de color carmesí que flotaban por todos lados, tenía tanto miedo de lo que podía pasar que tome mi pala, ya no me importa si no recogí los materiales que faltaban al fin y al cabo los obtendría después, corría sin parar hacia mi hogar, cuando lo encontré ya faltaba poco para anochecer, pero me sentía feliz, solamente unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría, pero mi vida no me dio esa facilidad, nunca me la da, detrás de mí escuche ese familiar "ssssssss" que siempre me ponía histérico, sentía que solamente esperaba a que me diera media vuelta para explotar…bien si lo hace no lo hará sin antes luchar, así con determinación di media vuelta y lance un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, espere un poco a que explotara pero solamente observe a una chica en el suelo, en una mano tenía una TNT y en la otra un mechero de pedernal, estaba sentada sobre la hierba, entonces soltó la TNT y se acarició la mejilla roja que de suponer que fue por mi puñetazo…demonios, me siento terrible por haber golpeado a una chica.

-Pero que te pasa idiota!- la chica se levantó con una velocidad sorprendente, aun con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y gritándome en la cara.

-Lo siento!, pero tu tuviste la culpa, pensé que eras un Creeper y…-Comencé explicándome pero también observe que tenía una sudadera que solo le cubrían hasta los muslos unas botas y unos guantes que parecían de cuero, lo curioso es que su sudadera parecía la cara de un Creeper, pensé que solo era alguna loca pirómana.

-Que me ves pervertido?!- me dijo la chica alejándose un poco de mí.

-En primera no soy un pervertido, en segunda ni siquiera sé quién eres y tercera ¿Por qué tenías una TNT y un mechero de pedernal en tus manos?- le pregunte a la chica, esta se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, agarro rápidamente el mechero y la TNT, con la mano con la que sostenía el mechero extendió su dedo índice hacia mí.

-Soy Cupa, Cupa la Creeper y eh venido aquí para matarte!- Me grito con una sonrisa socorrona en su rostro, casi podía jurar que era más arrogancia.

-Ah….¡¿AHHHH?!, matarme?!, porque?!- le pregunte a la chica que aún seguía con su sonrisa.

-Esa es mi misión, eh venido del reino Creeper solo para matarte Steve el humano!- me dijo aun teniendo su dedo apuntándome.

Esa escena parecía ser mi final, sino que hasta un hecho más chusco que milagroso paso, la chica se desplomo en el suelo, soltó la TNT que tenía en su mano y acerco la mano a lo que en un cuerpo humano normal sería el estómago.

-Po-porque me du-duele tanto?!- se preguntó la chica, pero por el sonido asumí que era muy fácil la respuesta.

Entonces toma la TNT que tiro igualmente le quite el mechero de pedernal que tenía en la mano, los introduje en mi bolsa, seguidamente agarre a la chica entre mis brazo y después la puse en mis hombros, intento patearme y darme puñetazos en la espalda, pero por lo débil que era no me dañaba en lo absoluto, así que camine con ella en mi hombro hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi casa, como no podía abrirla con las manos la abrí con una patada, entre a mi aposento y la introduje a ella en la cama, observe su rostro y estaba completamente roja, no sabía si era de pena o de furia.

-Que me vas a hacer pervertido!, acaso planeas abusar de mí!- me pregunto con un rostro completamente rojo.

-Solamente calla ¿ok?- le dije sin tomar atención a lo que me decía, me acerque a un baúl y tome unos cuantos bisteck's y unas botellas de agua, cerré el baúl y me acerque a ella.

-Toma, cómelo- le dije extendiendo los objetos a ella, ella los agarro con sus manos, y examino los objetos.

-Qué es esto?, y a que te refieres con comerlo?- Me miro extrañada.

-Como, no sabes que es comer?!, como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo entonces!- le pregunte, ciertamente estaba sorprendido por su pregunta, ella solo soltó los objetos a la cama y desvió la mirada a otro lugar, frunció el ceño pero su sonrojo era claramente notable.

-No, no lo sé, pero apuesto a que ha de ser algo estúpido- me respondió aun sin dirigirme la vista.

-Ahhhhhh, está bien, mira el "comer" es un proceso que tenemos que hacer y también me refiero a ti, de lo contrario podríamos morir ¿nunca antes habías comido?- le pregunte a ella devolviéndole los objetos en la mano, ella por su parte tomo los objetos.

-Nunca he tenido necesidad de tal cosa- me respondió

-¿Nunca? A que te refieres?- le pregunte extrañado

-Si de hecho, no sé qué me sucedió, en mi camino a encontrarme contigo el sol se puso de color morado, lanzo un gran rayo y me desmayo, cuando desperté aparecí con este cuerpo- me respondió observándose a sí misma.

-Yo igualmente vi eso…espera, ¡¿eso quiere decir que realmente eres una Creeper?!- le pregunte

-Obvio, ya te lo había dicho idiota- me respondió con una mirada de superioridad

Se le veía muy arrogante sino que hasta su estómago la delato.

-Ugghhh, dime como hago eso de comer- me pregunto examinando nuevamente los objetos.

-Bien, observa, primero tomas un pedazo de carne e introduces un poco en tu boca- le demostré el procedimiento para comer –luego cuando sientas que en tu garganta se atora un poco de carne tomas un poco de agua- le demostré luego el procedimiento para tomar agua – bien, ahora tu inténtalo- le entregue los objetos, al momento de dar el primer mordisco dio un chillido que pareció ser de felicidad y comenzó a devorar el bisteck, cuando sintió que la comida se le atoraba tomo botellas de agua, así sucedió sino que sacio con 15 bistecks y 12 botellas de agua.

-Eso fue grandioso- me respondió con una expresión de felicidad mientras se acariciaba el estomago

-Eso es tener hambre- le respondí guardando los bisteck's y las botellas de vuelta al baúl, cuando voltee pude ver que se quedó profundamente dormida, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello rojizo cubriéndole una pequeña parte de su rostro, entonces tome unas sábanas y la tape, me acerque a otro baúl, tome una cama, cerré el baúl, a una distancia de unos 5 cuadros de donde estaba Cupa instale mi cama, me acerque a la puerta cerrándola, me asombro que ningún monstruo haya entrado, pero creo que al tener un monstruo durmiendo en la misma habitación que yo era lo más raro del día, entonces me acosté en mi cama.

-Buenas noches, Cupa- murmure antes de que el sueño me ganara y callera profundamente dormido-

**/**

**Se preguntaran ¿ya dejaste tus historias de Vocaloid?...pues no!**

**Solamente quise comenzar otra historia de algo diferente pero por ahora estoy pensando mis historias de MikuxMikuo ;p**

**En fin, los veo después**

**Bye!**


	3. Andr the Enderman

**Chiquillos y chiquillas -.-**

**Ok no, pero bueno aquí esta otro fragmento de esta historia de peleas, romances, drama y muchas chicas locas LOL**

**Solo espero poder mantenerme firme para acabar este fic xD**

El sol comenzaba a salir entre los rascacielos, los arboles verdes meneaban sus hojas dándole la bienvenida al día, todo era demasiado tranquilo incluso en el hogar de cierto aventurero anti-social.

/Steve PV/

-Woaaaahhhh, vaya ya es de día- me dije a mi mismo entre susurros intentando ocultar con una mano los molestos rayos de sol que pegaban directamente contra mi rostro.

Al observar al otro extremo de mi habitación observe como dormía plácidamente la chica-creeper con la que me encontré apenas ayer, santo dios las cosas pasan demasiado rápido que incluso aun no lo asimilo del todo, con un poco de flojera y lentitud me levante de mi cama para despertar a la chica.

-Santo dios, duerme como un oso- me dije a mi mismo ya estando al lado de la cama de esta, entonces acercándome un poco a ella la moví delicadamente para despertarla.

-Cupa, despierta ya es de día- le dije entre susurros para no alterarla.

-Woaaahhh, que pas…¡Un pervertido!- me grito lanzando un golpe directo a mi rostro, tal golpe me trio directamente hacia el suelo, estaba sobando mi rostro al igual que evadiendo todas las cosas que me lanzaba.

-Muere maldito pervertido!- me gritaba mientras me lanzaba cuanta cosa se le ponía de paso, -Cupa, espera soy yo!- le grite estando atento de evadir todas las cosas que me arrojaba, -Cual es la maldita diferencia!- me grito a punto de llorar, como si la hubiera deshonrado-

-Cupa por favor tranquilízate, no eh hecho nada indebido te lo juro- le dije mientras evadía un cofre que envió contra mi dirección, dios cuanta fuerza tendría esta chica.

-…Me lo juras?- me pregunto sosteniendo una espada de diamante encantada encima de ella, santo dios un poco más y no la cuento.

-¡Te lo juro!, además yo jamás le haría eso a una chica- decía casi suplicando por mi vida, esta chica es alguien de quien cuidarse.

-…pervertido idiota- me respondió mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Dios que hare contigo, bien es basta de juegos, quieres comer algo?- le pregunte, extendiéndole una mano amistosamente.

-Si…- me respondió aun sin mirarme directamente.

-Eso supuse- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el cuarto de provisiones, abriendo la puerta me encontré con algo muy poco usual.

Dentro de la habitación estaba una chica, era muy alta, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, un atuendo de un abrigo una mini falda y unas medias de color negro y unos ojos color purpura con esa mirada de inocencia-temor, parecía una diosa de la noche, y digo _parecía _porque lo único malo fue que tenía una chuleta de cerdo cocinada a medio comer en su boca, otra en su mano izquierda y una botella de agua en su mano derecha.

Así nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos hacia algún ruido y todo estaba en completo silencio, la miraba fijamente y ella a mi mientras aún estaba masticando el pedazo de carne en su boca, eso fue hasta que la chica desapareció solamente dejando unas cuantas partículas de color morado suspendidas en el aire.

-Que dem!...- me exalte, pues las chicas no desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cierto?

Entonces tome lo que necesitaba y regrese rápidamente a la habitación para contarle a Cupa lo sucedido con la chica.

Al entrar a la habitación encontré a la misma chica de hace un rato abrazando a Cupa y está consolándola.

-Tengo miedo, tenía ojos como de pervertido- decía la chica aferrándose al pecho de Cupa y sollozando, -Tranquila, te juro que encontraremos a ese maldito- decía Cupa acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-Ummmm…que está sucediendo aquí?- pregunte interrumpiendo la plática de ambas chicas.

-Un maniaco sexual la acaba de acos…- Cupa me explicaba hasta oír el grito proveniente de la chica, -Es el!, el pervertido!- grito la chica de negro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ambiente de la habitación cambio drásticamente, al ver a la chica tiernamente parecía un ángel aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la figura a su lado…no tanto.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a acosar sexualmente a chicas…¿eh?- me decía en un tono sombrío Cupa, santo dios tengo miedo.

-No espera yo no!- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que una TNT golpeara mi rostro haciéndome desmayar.

/Normal PV/

Steve despertaba lentamente, pero no como él deseaba, estaba amarrado con cadenas, de cabeza, sin poderse mover y en su propia casa!

-Qué pasa?, porque estoy así?!- pregunto despertando exaltadamente

-Así que al fin despiertas pervertido- respondía Cupa con un trozo de carne medio comida en su mano, justo al lado de ella se encontraba aquella chica comiendo igualmente un trozo de carne pero ella lo tomaba con ambas manos.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí!, y porque están comiendo mis provisiones!- preguntaba Steve tambaleándose del enojo.

-Intentabas violar a esta chica, escoria- respondía Cupa dándole otra mordida al pedazo de carne en su mano.

-Violarla?!, jamás intente hacer tal cosa!, solamente nos encontramos cuando ella estaba robando mis provisiones y desapareció!- respondía Steve calmándose un poco.

-Es eso cierto Andr?- preguntaba Cupa a la chica de negro

Sin obtener respuesta verbal la chica a la que correspondía el nombre de Andr asintió con la cabeza, casi a punto de llorar.

-Ahhh, Andr este idiota no intentaba hacer tal cosa- al terminar de decir Cupa su frase, lanzo una TNT al techo rompiendo este y en parte la cadena que sostenía a Steve haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

.Mi casa!, tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me costó construir todo esto!- gritaba Steve con un tono paranoico.

-Claro, lo que tú digas- respondió Cupa acercándose a él y desatándolo.

Al terminar de desatar a Steve procedieron a las presentaciones.

-Andr, este es Steve, un idiota que acabo de conocer y Steve ella es Andr, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia- procedió Cupa a presentarlos junto con un movimiento de manos respectivos.

-Gusto en conocerte- extendió su mano Steve hasta Andr para dar un apretón de manos, pero esta se cubría con una mano su rostro que parecía tener miedo.

-Steve, olvide decírtelo, ella es demasiado tímida con los extraños- decía Cupa tomando algo de carne de un cofre.

-Y hasta ahora lo vas diciendo?...y porque estas tomando mi comida?!- preguntaba Steve a la chica de sudadera verde.

-porque tengo hambre- fue la única respuesta que encontró el chico.

-ahhhhh, que se va a hacer….y tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?- pregunto Steve a Andr recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de esta.

-te gustaría quedarte aquí? Pregunto Steve tras unos momentos de pensarlo detenidamente.

-Pu-puedo?- preguntaba Andr con un poco de timidez.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo no es como si te pudiera dejar sola- respondió Steve con una sonrisa que provoco un leve sonrojo casi imposible de notar a Andr.

-Gracias- respondía Andr cubriendo un poco su rostro para que no la observara.

-No hay de que agradecer, supongo que tendre que ir a cazar nuevamente antes de que Cupa termine todas las provisiones, así que Andr ¿podrías cuidar que Cupa no haga destrozos en lo que vuelvo?- preguntaba Steve tomando sus herramientas y su armadura encantada.

-C-cl-claro- respondió Andr un tanto nerviosa.

-Gracias, te debo una- fue lo último que dijo Steve antes de salir corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Al ver su partida Andr tomo sus ambas manos contra su pecho cerrando los ojos y forjando una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

-Woaaahhhh, Andr mira cuantos libros!- se escuchaba la voz de Cupa desde otra habitación de la casa.

-Cupa, no creo que sea buena idea tomarlos- respondía Andr dirigiéndose a la misma habitación de su amiga.

**Aquí está el 2º capítulo de esta historia, esperemos que la complete, oremos a san Goku todos!**

**xD**

**Espero y nos leamos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Adios!**


End file.
